Saat Aku Melihat Matamu
by Sayuri Dei-chan
Summary: Mata biru itu benar-benar menghipotis Itachi... sungguh keindahan tiada tara... walaupun, dia tidak lemah lembut seperti wanita pada umumnya... fic garing bin gaje, fic untuk ultahnya Key dan say, yang ternyata barengan XD


**Saat Aku Melihat Matamu**

**Naruto punyanya Mbah Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fic gaje bin abal ini punyanya Sayuri Tomamura**

**Genre: Humor/Tragedy**

**Rated: K+**

**Warning: Garing, gaje, jayus, abal, OOC, AU.**

**Special birthday fic for me and my friend, Key Ichi Aroora.**

**Happy birthday to me**

**Happy birthday to Key**

**Happy RnR to you**

**Don't Like?! Don't Read!

* * *

**

"Itachi!!!!Ke sini, cepetan!!" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya berambut hitam legam panjang, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ibu seseorang anak yang bernama Itachi.

"Ada apa sih Mum??!" kata sang anak sok Inggris.

"Ngetes kuping doang…" jawabnya santai.

"Cepe deh…" kata Itachi lebai.

"Noh, si Fugaku manggil…" kata sang ibu sambil nunjuk seorang bapak yang lagi minum kopi.

"Aduh, Mikoto-chan… masa begitu sama suami sendiri?"

"Udah bangkotan juga, malah ngegombal!" gerutu Itachi.

"Udah, kamu diem aja… tau gak kenapa bapak manggil kamu?" tanya Fugaku, ayah Itachi. Itachi pun langsung duduk di dekatnya.

"Gak tau…" jawabnya.

"Begini, kamu tau kan kalau kita punya optik di mall ITC Konoha?"

"Hum, lalu?"

"Kamu akan kerja di sana… sebagai karyawan tentunya…"

"HAAAHH???" Itachi lebai, "Kenapa jadi karyawan? Harusnya langsung jadi bos dong??!!"

"Yaiyalah, semua harus dimulai dari nol! Kamu gak bisa langsung jadi bos, harus merasakan penderitaan anak buah dulu dong!" kata Fugaku bijak.

"Yah…" Itachi langsung lesu, dia pun pundung di pojokan sambil menusuk-nusuk boneka Fugaku dan bergumam 'Mati kau, ayah sialan!'. Sungguh tak patut ditiru…

-

-

-

"Huh…" Itachi mengeluh.

Ini adalah hari pertamanya sebagai pegawai di optiknya sendiri. Membosankan, itulah kesannya saat berada di sana. Walau optik itu tergolong ramai pengunjung, entah kenapa, hati Itachi terasa sepi. Harusnya, bekerja di optik terkenal turunan keluarga, **'Uchiha Optik'**, yang sudah tersohor kemana-mana, akan menjadi kebanggaannya yang bisa dipamerkan pada pacarnya, Sakura.

"Huh…" entah sudah berapa kali Itachi mengeluh seperti itu, hingga…

"Un!! Tidak mau, un!! Mataku sehat, un!!" seseorang berteriak. Dia meronta-ronta seperti orang kesurupan.

Orang itu dipegangi oleh beberapa orang temannya. Rambutnya pirang cerah dan di ikat setengah hati, poni panjangnya menutupi salah satu matanya. Posturnya kecil dengan wajah yang bisa dikategorikan imut itu dihiasi mata yang seindah batu safir ***author nosebleed***.

"Kawaii…" secara tak sadar Itachi bergumam kecil, tulus dari lubuk hatinya. Pipinya merona merah melihatnya.

"Permisi…" seorang pria berambut merah mendekati meja optik.

"Ya, ada yang bi –"

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?!" Itachi langsung menyerobot Iruka, karyawan optic yang barusan ingin menyambut orang tersebut, membuat sang korban jatuh terjungkal ke lantai. Dan dengan nistanya, Itachi ***entah sengaja atau tidak*** menginjak perut Iruka yang tergolek tak berdaya di bawah kakinya.

"Emm, teman saya mau periksa mata…" kata orang itu sambil nunjuk-nunjuk si pirang yang sekarang tergeletak lemah di sofa, sepertinya dia kehabisan tenaga melawan kekuatan teman-temannya yang sangar itu.

"Ehm, baiklah, siapa nama kamu?" tanya Itachi melirik si pirang. Mau tak mau, dia berjalan dengan langkah berat menuju Itachi.

"Deidara, un…"

"Hum, nama yang bagus…" Itachi memberikan senyuman mautnya, yang bikin para gadis klepek-klepek dan membuat author ingin menendangnya jauh-jauh ***geplaked***.

"Huh?!" Deidara menatapnya bingung.

"Sudahlah.."

-

-

-

"Jadi, mata kanan minus 2, mata kiri minus 1,5…" Itachi mulai mencatat.

"Benar kan kataku, matamu itu tidak beres, Dei…" kini giliran lelaki yang rambutnya ubanan sebahu yang bicara.

"Un, tapi aku merasa sehat-sehat saja, un…" Deidara pasang pose bimoli ***bibir monyong lima senti***.

"Haah, berarti aku bisa tenang dong…" lelaki yang berwajah horror seperti hiu, mulai membuka suara.

"Tenang? Maksut??" si wajah pierching keheranan.

"Habisnya, kemarin itu aku bertanya sama Dei tentang wajahku… dan dia bilang bahwa aku ini.. aku ini.. aku ini jelek!! Nah, kan matanya gak sehat… berarti pernyataan waktu itu salah dong! Ya gak!!!"

Semua orang sweatdropped…

"GGAAAKK!!!"

Si hiu pundung di pojokan sambil mengenyot ibu jari.

"Hum, baiklah… besok kamu ke sini ambil kacamatanya ya…" Itachi membuat suara dan senyumnya semanis mungkin yang buat para gadis tepar di tempat dan bikin author pengen muntah-muntah 7 hari 7 malem ***geplaked***. Namun tampaknya senyum itu tidak berpengaruh pada Deidara.

"Hn.." hanya itu jawabannya.

-

-

-

**Besoknya, di Uchiha Optik…**

"Hm…." Itachi terus-terusan senyum sendiri kayak orgil di perempatan.

"Kenapa sih si Itachi?" kata Kakashi, karyawan optik, pada temannya, Asuma, yang juga karyawan di tempat laknat itu.

"Gak tau… tapi, gue pernah denger dari Mbah Hiashi, itu tuh tanda-tanda orang jatuh bangun, eh salah, jatuh cinta maksut gue…" kata Asuma dengan menggebuk-gebuk, eh salah, menggebu-gebu maksutnya… ***ketularan Asuma***

"Hah, siapa tuh Mbah Hiashi??" Kakashi penasaran.

"Dukun langganan gue…" jawab Asuma santai kayak dibantai -?-.

KRIIEETTT

Suara pintu kaca antik di optik itu yang di buka oleh seseorang.

"Ah!!" Itachi langsung sumringah.

Namun Itachi agak kecewa, karena Deidara bersama pria berambut merah kemarin. Tapi, itu tak menyurutkan niat Itachi untuk menyambut sang pujaan hati.

"Ehm, kau sudah datang.." Itachi menyambut dengan halus.

"Ya, kami mau mengambil kacamatanya Deidara," kata si rambut merah.

Itachi mengambil sebuah kotak kacamata berwrna biru cerah.

"Un, terima kasih.. ayo Danna…" kata Deidara.

"Sudah berkali-kali ku bilang, cukup panggil aku Sasori, Dei…" sahut pria itu.

"Yasud, kau yang bayar, un,"

"Okeh," Sasori berjalan menuju kasir.

Kini tinggal Itachi dan Deidara yang berdiri mematung. Dei sedang mencoba-coba kacamata barunya. Itachi mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Ehm, eehh, Dei?!"

"Nani?"

"Kau kelas berapa? Oh ya, aku Itachi…"

"Aku sudah kuliah, un.." singkat, padat dan jelas.

'Pas sekali!! Setidaknya, umurnya tidak beda jauh denganku!' Itachi memekik senang dalam hati.

"Emm, boleh minta nomor hape kamu gak??" Itachi bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Buat apa, un?"

"Siapa tahu, kita bias kenalan lebih jauh begitu??!!" kata Itachi sambil pasang tampang melas yang bikin para gadis langsung terenyuh hatinya dan bikin author pengen ambil fotonya lalu di pajang di internet dengan judul 'Ratapan Kakek Muda!' diiringi ketawa nista ***geplaked***.

"Ooh, okelah.. 08xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx -?-" kata Dei.

"Oke deh, makasih ya Dei!"

'Hum, tidak biasanya ada gadis yang begitu mudah memberikan nomor hapenya pada orang baru… Lucky!!'

"Dei..." panggil Sasori yang sudah ada di dekat pintu keluar.

"Jaa ne!!" Itachi melambai pada Dei.

"Hn…" hanya itu tanggapannya.

-

-

-

"Deidara…" di pinggir teras rumahnya, Itachi tidur-tiduran sambil senyam senyum gaje.

"Kasihan, gadis secantik dia harus punya teman sesangar mereka…" Itachi mulai mengingat-ngingat tingkah orang-orang itu saat ada di Uchiha Optik, "Cewek cewek kok mainnya sama gerombolan cowok kayak gitu… Huft…" Itachi mulai melamun lagi.

"Kau suka seseorang? Siapa namanya?"

"Ah, namanya Deidara…"

"Benarkah? Bukankah kau sudah punya Sakura?"

"Tinggal minta putus…"

"Jahatnya…"

"Ya, bukan be –" kata-kata Itachi terputus.

"Sasuke!!!" Itachi berbalik, bermaksud membekap mulut Sasuke.

"Baka aniki!!" tapi Sasuke udah ngacir duluan.

"Sial!"

-

-

-

To : Deidara.

Dei, ketemuan yuk…. ^^

* * *

**Sudah dari sejam yang lalu Itachi mencoba langkah pertamanya untuk pe-de-ka-te dengan Deidara.

* * *

**

From : Deidara.

Boleh, kapan?? Dimana??

* * *

To : Deidara.

Di ITC Konoha aja!! Besok Minggu, jam 11 ya, aku tunggu :D

* * *

From : Deidara.

Tapi aku ajak teman-temanku ya… Itu loh, orang-orang yang pernah dating ke optik…

-

-

-

Itachi mulai melangkah memasuki ITC Konoha. Itacchi mulai menarik nafas panjang dan tidak dikeluarkan lagi, eh maksudnya, dikeluarkan menjadi angin yang tidak sedap, eh bukan!!, dikeluargam lagi, dengan normal… ***=='a***

Hari ini, jagoan kita sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk memutuskan hubungan cintanya dengan Sakura. Doi yakin banget kalau Deidara tidak akan bias menolak pesonanya. Yap, dia mau menyatakan cintanya pada Deidara.

Sang pencari cinta ***Itachi***, siap dengan handphone di tangannya, berniat menelpon Sakura untuk minta putus.

Calling : Sakura-koi

Tuut…

Tuutt..

"_Moshi moshi, Tachi-koi?"_

"Sakura… Aku sudah punya cinta lain.."

"_Na-nani??"_

"Kita **putus!!!!**"

"_Hei!! Tu –"_

Klik.

Itachi menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Huft…"

-

-

-

"Dei!!" Itachi memanggil seseorang berambut pirang panjang, Deidara, dia tampak lebih manis dengan kacamata barunya. Tubuh mungilnya dibalut t-shirt ungu muda dan celana panjang hitam kecoklatan. Kaki kecilnya di hiasi sepatu kets putih. Rambutnya yang dikuncir kuda setengah hati membuat penampilannya hari ini semakin indah untuk dilihat mata ***author nosebleed dobel***.

"Oh, Tachi-kun…" Deidara menyambut dengan senyum manisnya ***author tambah nosebleed***.

"Emm, mana teman-temanmu?"

"Belum datang semua.. Danna, Hidan dan Kisame sedang beli es krim di Mc Danzo," jelas Deidara.

"Dei… aku mau mengakui sesuatu…" Itachi berusaha to the point.

Sasori, Hidan, juga Kisame baru datang dari Mc Danzo. Mereka sedang menjilati es krimnya. Hidan ingin meneruskan langkahnya namun dihentikan Sasori.

"Tunggu lah dulu…" kata Sasori, Hidan menurut.

"Aku… Aku…"

"Apa, un?"

"Aku ingin kau… jadi pacarku!!!!" muka Itachi memerah dengan sukses. Itachi menunduk menyembunyikan malu.

Hening…

"Dei…??"

Hening…

Itachi mengangkat mukanya. Deidara pasang tampang paling syok, Dei bergetar.

"Emm, Dei? Bagimana??" Itachi khawatir, "Kalau kau bingung, tak usah dijawab sekarang.."

"Tachi-kun…"

"Ya??" muka Itachi penuh harap.

"Aku…"

"Ya??"

"**AKU LAKI-LAKI, TACHI-KUN!!!!!!!!**"

**~OWARI~

* * *

**

**Huoohh~~~ jadi juga oneshot gaje ini!! Fic ini menyita waktu saya untuk apdet fic laen!! TToTT**

**Yap, ini adalah birthday fic untuk Key dan untuk saya!! karena, nyatanya ulang tahun kami barengan XD…**

**Niatnya bikin hurt/comfort, tapi jadinya humor garing gini… =="**

**Yasud lah… begini keterangannya…**

**Itachi : Syok berat dan menyesal, apalagi dia terlanjur minta putus sama Sakura.**

**Deidara : Marah-marah gaje, dan meninggalkan Itachi yang tergolek lesu.**

**Sasori, Hidan, Kisame : Ketawa ngakak, sampe diberi para pengunjung ITC Konoha tatapan kenapa-sih- mereka?**

**Oh ya, pesan buat Itachi... apa kau tidak lihat dada Deidara yang bidang, serta badannya yang sixpack??!! Masih aja ngira dia perempuan =="... *diinjek injek Itachi*  
**

**Okelah kalau begituuu…**

**Happy birthday to Key Ichi Aroora :D**

**Happy birthday to me XD**

**Happy RnR to you ^^**


End file.
